


No, the One in Miami

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells about that time he went to Purgatory, but not Purgatory Purgatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, the One in Miami

Then there was the time I worked that job in Miami, not too long before Sammy and I started looking for Dad. Now, I hadn’t been to Florida since the ’90s, when we were checking out the chupacabra thing, and I remembered begging Dad to take us into Miami before we headed north. I guess I watched too much _Miami Vice_ as a kid, but I really thought this place would just be, wow, awesome. But of course, something came up and we had to blow town in a hurry. So when the chance came to go, and to go on my own, no Dad, no Sam, I was psyched.

The case itself was pretty routine: gay vampires snatching vics from a nightclub called, get this, Purgatory. So cocky 25-year-old me, I stroll in there just before they open and interview the bartenders. Routine, right? I get some good intel and decide to stick around to keep an eye on things, make sure no one goes missing on my watch, maybe follow a vamp back to the nest. So I order a beer, find a good spot at the bar where I can see everything, and I wait. 

And slowly, it starts to sink in that this is a gay club.

I was … uncomfortable, at first. The first guy who hit on me, well, I was not very polite about it. Okay, I freaked. I almost walked out right then. I thought, _I can’t do this, this is too much too fast, and I’m just not ready for this._ I was scared. Scared of everything I’d ever thought on the subject; scared of, I don’t know, the truth? I guess… 

Anyways, I glance across the room, and I see this couple. I don’t know if they’d come in together or just met or what, but there was something about them. They’re hanging on each other’s every word, like it’s just the two of them in the whole wide world. It was magical. I mean, knowing what I know now, it was probably a cupid hook-up, but whatever, it was just nice to see two people share such a connection, you know? I couldn’t take my eyes off them, even though my brain was screaming.   
But I’ll tell you what, when I watched those men lean forward for that first kiss, I- Charlie, I shit you not, I felt jealous. Jealous of two dudes kissing! It was the weirdest feeling. I mean, I’d had an inkling, more than an inkling really, but this, this was me staring into the abyss, confronting all my deepest, darkest fears. This was a revelation. I like chicks, always have. Hell, always will! Girls are great! But the idea that maybe I was missing out? That was big. 

Well, after that, I got the stick out my ass and I did the job I went there to do. I was on a case, and it didn’t really matter if I was playing a part or not. I chatted people up, looking for leads. Maybe a cute guy bought me a drink, or maybe that’s what he said! Heh. Good times.

Long story short, I found the nest. Killed the vamps. Single-handedly, I might add. Because that’s what cocky 25-year-old punk-kids do. And when I stood in the shower that day, washing the hunt off of me, maybe I was a little sad that I didn’t get to find out what it might have been like to kiss the cute guy, even if he did turn out to be a goddamn leech.


End file.
